You are my life
by ezeil
Summary: It is definitely a Percabeth story. OC. I won't give much information to make the story more interesting. Enjoy!


**This is a story about Percy and Annabeth. I won't give so much info just to make it exciting.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 1

It was one beautiful afternoon. The sun is setting glistening on the sea. The water is calm sparkling to the ray of the sun. There were several campers on the dock. Some are even swimming and goofing around. The younger campers are running around chasing each other.

Just like the other campers, Percy and Annabeth were enjoying the beautiful weather. Percy's arm is around Annabeth's shoulders while hers is wrapped against his waist. They were quietly walking along the shore taking in the beautiful scenery. Percy smiled. Annabeth looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I am just happy." He said. Annabeth smiled at him. He kisses her forehead. They continued to walk when Annabeth pull back from him. "Look!" she said excitedly and run towards where she's pointing. She picks it up and showed it to Percy.

"Wow it's beautiful." She admired. She was holding a sea shell. Percy stops few feet away from her. He watches her as she study the shell. Her curly blonde hair was slightly blown by the air. Her stormy grey eyes were intensely looking at shell.

She then realized that Percy is watching her. She scrunched up her eyebrows. "What?" she asked him. Percy smiled and walked towards her. "You look beautiful." He stated. Annabeth blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he complained. Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Percy hugs her and kisses her lightly on the lips. He pulled away and looked at Annabeth. "You know you should not be embarrassed when I call you beautiful." He said.

"And why is that Seaweed brain?" she asked. "Hmm, simply because it's true." He answered. She smiled at him. She intertwined her hands on his. They started to walk again. "It's nice isn't it?" she said.

"What?" he asked. "This, just walking around not thinking about anything. Just simply enjoying ourselves." She said. Percy nodded. He looked around and saw the other campers enjoying themselves. "Yeah." He said and smiled.

They both stop at their favorite spot. It was at the top of the hill overlooking the sea. Percy began to sweat. He knows this is the right time to tell her. Everything is perfect but he's just too nervous to admit it. She slowly walks over to the edge. Her arms hugging her body and looking over the sea.

She looked back at him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Percy was startled by his deep thoughts. He looked at her. "Yeah, everything is perfect." He said. He walks towards her and wraps his arms behind her. He rested his chin on her shoulders.

Annabeth smiled feeling the comfort his boyfriend is giving her. She rested his head on his. Then she felt the uneasiness on Percy. She pulled away. "Are you okay?" she asked as he touched is forehead. "You're sweating. " She stated. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah of course I'm fine." He lied but deep inside he felt dizzy. "Are you sure?" she insisted. Percy nodded. "Maybe we should get back to your cabin. We have still 3 hours before dinner. You should take a rest." She suggested.

Percy's POV

"No!" I protested. Annabeth raised her eyebrow. She steadied her eyes on me as if trying to figure out what I was after. "What are you not telling me Seaweed Brain?" she asked. Her arms are on her hips demanding to say what's on my mind.

"Umm n-nothing, I'm just tired." I stammered. My hands are sweating. She studied me closely. "Okay." She said. "So what do you want to do now?"

I looked at her and decided to tell her now. It's now or never. I said to myself. I hold her hands. "Annabeth there's something I want to tell you." I started. She looked at me with those confusing grey eyes. I almost lost myself right there. "Percy." She called.

I snap at my reverie. I reached out from my pocket and handed a small box. "What is it?" she asked. "Open it." I ordered. She opens it and gasp at the gift that I just gave her. "Oh my gods Percy it's beautiful." She praised. It was a silver necklace with an owl pendant. Engraved at the back of the pendant were the words "I love You My Wise Girl."

She looked at me with teary eyes. "Is it true?" she asked referring to the words engraved on the necklace. I reach out for her face and caress it. "I do." I honestly answered. I look at her with pure love and passion.

"How? When?" she asked. I smiled at her. I reached for her hand. "I always do. I'm just afraid to tell you." I said. "I knew it from the moment you went missing." I confessed. She looked at me tears streaming down from her eyes. "God knows how much I wanted to tell you but I am just afraid that you might pull away."

I held her face. "I love you Annabeth Chase with all my heart." She then suddenly wraps his hands around my neck and kisses me passionately. I willingly kiss her back. We broke apart gasping for air. She smiled at me. "I love you too." She said.

I smiled at her and pull her closer to me. I hug her tight not wanting to let go. Just hearing the words that she loved me too make my heart skip a bit. We stayed like that for awhile. She pulled away. "Will you put this on me?" she asked referring to the necklace. I smiled at her and pick up the necklace.

She turns around and lifts her hair. "This will remind you how much I love you." I said to her while putting the necklace. She faced me. "Thank you." She said. I just smiled at her and peck her on the lips. She smiled at me.

"I love you even if sometimes you get in my nerves." I said jokingly. She punches me in the arm. I just laugh at her. "I love you even if sometimes you make me look like an idiot." I pouted. It's her turn to laugh. "You're an idiot." She said smiling.

"Maybe but I don't mind because you love me." I teased. She stops for a moment as if thinking. "Yeah you're right." She admitted. I laugh so hard that I almost fall on the edge. "Be careful!" she scolded. "Don't worry Wise Girl. If I fall it won't even hurt me. The sea is right behind me." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Can you please say it one more time?" I asked. "What?" she asked. "That you love me." I said. She smirked. "Oh come on Wise Girl." I pleaded. She laughs at me. "I love you Seaweed Brain."

I spun her around. She giggles. "Put me down." She protested while laughing. I put her down. Our forehead touching. "I love you too my Wise Girl." I said and kissed her one again.

**So what do you think guys? Too cheesy? **

**Stay tune more chapters to come.**

**Please review.**


End file.
